


Cold day

by Onyoooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring Washio, Cold Weather, Fluff, Konoha hates cold, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyoooooooo/pseuds/Onyoooooooo
Summary: "If you're cold then why don't you say something?"
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Cold day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fic I've ever finished and my first ever fic I published here please forgive me for the shitty quality

Konoha sneezed softly, just loud enough to be heard by Washio who was walking behind him. He folded his arms in attempt to gather warmth to him. Konoha was never a big fan of cold, he hated it even. But sadly, it’s winter and he forgot to bring his scarf because he woke up late.

“Konoha, let’s sweep the gym, the practice is over!” Komi went towards him, holding 2 brooms in his hands, “And Washio, please gather all the balls!” He continued, which the latter responded with a single nod.

The blonde and the libero then started to sweep the gym floor along with Sarukui. Konoha’s nose was visibly red, but neither of the boys who were with him noticed. When they finally finished, Konoha quickly took his jacket and joined his teammates. 

“Akaaaaassheeee!!! I told you not to tell others about my failing grades!!” Bokuto, who was walking in the very front, pouted. Akaashi replied to him, but Konoha couldn’t hear it. His head was very dizzy from the cold.

‘Why did I forget my scarf?!’ He wondered. He dug his hands deep into his volleyball jacket’s pocket to gain more and more warmth but it didn’t really help. He sneezed a few times and his nose was very runny he sniffed so many times. 

“Hhh, wish I could get home soo-- achoo!!-- ner…” He mumbled. He could feel his body tremble and his dizzy head. His eyes started to get teary, but no one seemed to notice since he walked behind them, and Bokuto’s loud rambles kept Konoha’s sneezes unnoticed.

Except for Washio who was walking behind everyone else.

Konoha could feel a scarf being wrapped around his cold neck, and a warm hand held to his own. 

“If you’re cold, then why don’t you say something?” The familiar deep voice was heard beside him.

“W- Washio, what are you-- achoo!-- doing?” Konoha asked.

“I see you’re cold. You were shivering and sneezing, and yet you still asked what I’m doing?”

“Well, I don’t really need that, you should’ve kept the scarf to yourself.” Konoha shook his head, but he clung tighter to Washio’s hand.

“.......Okay…” The taller boy started to unwrap the scarf but then was interrupted,

“Wait! Forgot I’ve said that. Don’t take the scarf away, it’s freezing as hell-- wait, I meant freezing as The North Pole.” He rephrased, started to cling to the other boy’s arm. “W.. wait, are you okay with this?”

Washio chuckled, which brought butterflies into Konoha’s stomach, “I don’t really mind.” He shook his head.

“Could I keep this? I’ll bring it back tomorrow.”

“Sure.” Was the only answer Konoha got. “Let’s get going. Everyone’s left us behind.” Which was responded with a nod.

When they finally separated ways, Konoha couldn’t stop smiling. He sniffed the scarf deeply and skipped his way to home.

Konoha may or may not have planned to purposefully forget his own scarf again the next day just so he could use Washio’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed the story
> 
> And thanks for reading it anyway!!


End file.
